Wishes Come True - Same Story - AFitU
by AnimeFanLoverForever
Summary: This is also the same story that I uploaded in my other profile, AFitU (AnimeFreaInTheUniverse) Summary: Tsukune, runs away after what Moka said to him, which totally broke his heart and along with him he took away his only three children, two twins girls along with a boy...
1. Chapter 1

_**Rosario + Vampire Fanfiction**_

_** Wishes Come True **_願いは叶う

Full Summary

Moka and Tsukune had been together since their Academy days, then suddenly they had the biggest agument about their children being raise with humans _and_ youkai; Moka says something that tore Tsukune's heart apart . Now Tsukune runs away with his and Moka's 5 year old son and twin newborn daughters, also he finds out the he is the son of one of the strongest youkai, one that matches the power of a Shinso, Takeshi Shinji Daisuke.

Now their family tears apart when a woman in a black dress - who claims herself known as the Black Widow - comes and asks for the hand of marriage of their beloved father, Tsukune! - who has now become the cold hearted Prince of the Daisuke Family. Now at the age of 17 and 12 two of the golden trio followed their father's footsteps and became as cold hearted as their father and would kill a werewolf on sight. Only one who remain the kind hearted person she should be like her mother's innocent outer self,and claims that she will never hate their mother and will always love her and had made a promise that would costs her life. The cold hearted Tsukune, Banished the young princess at the age of 8, and soon he finds out that she had died in a car accident...or did she?...

**Chapter 1 – The Meeting.**

_Rain that cleanses away your painful memories, bit by bit. While it cleanses your pain, it can also hurt, it can feel what your feeling deep inside._

_Hurt._

_Sorrow._

_Pain._

_Betrayal._

_Anything, it can touch anything that is on the way, little tiny droplets can hurt too. No matter what mood your in, it always brings back bad, sorrowful memories. Memories that wants to be forgotten, wants to be sealed, will come back to the surface, but in a form of what's called…..tears. _

_Lots of people hate the rain because of it - Human or Youkai its no different - because the memories they want to disappear, will come back, its like a hypnotizer, it hypnotizes people who's sorrowful past has been sealed and forgotten, to make it come back to the surface, like a youkai that hypnotize people, and can do anything to them once they touch the person or if the person looks at it in the eyes._

_But, one specific person doesn't seem to mind the rain, instead of __**hating **__it, she __**loves **__it. Its kind a funny really, its supposed to be in her nature that she __**hates**__ the rain, I mean there are only one hybrid of youkai, that has the weakness of __**water, **__a powerful type of youkai known to be feared due to their immense power and ability to regenerate and heal as fast as any others could, and the ability to live for…..an eternity….. _

_**A vampire. **_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx**

Meanwhile a posh black limo stopped in front of a mansion, a girl, no I should say a young woman, that looks like in her 20s stepped out of the limo as the driver closed the door and stood behind the woman.

The young woman, wore a black dress from head to toe, with a ribbon at the back - which was also black - she had dark black hair with blonde strands which she kept in a pigtail. Her red slitted eyes scanned the mansion, as if looking at it for the first time.

The mansion was huge! it had a huge garden, It had a big road leading from the golden gate to the main door, it had a roundabout in the middle with a fountain, with a statue of a man with fangs and red cape, he looked like a man from a noble family, there were path ways on each side of the garden and fences of green shrubs, there were flowers on each side of the pathway, which lead from the gate to the main entrance.

On both sides of the entry way stood the same statue as the one on the fountain but this one had a symbol of a dragon facing another dragon with a seem-like ball that looks like its coming from the mouths of the dragons in the middle with the symbol yin-yang at the background. But one thing stood out than the others the dragons had _fangs _and the left hand side dragon was red, the right hand side dragon was violet and the seem-like ball in the middle was blue and there was a yin-yang in the back ground . But one thing stood out from the others, the eyes of the dragons... were all slitted.

The young woman walked up the marble steps and up to the wooden oak door, which had the same symbol on the statue. She motioned the driver who was following to open the door, but as the driver held the door handle, a slight creek could be heard from the door as it slowly opened and massive amount of youkai released, which cause the wooden door to fully opened and sent the driver flying all the way back to the gate. The guards that was guarding the gate then, rushed towards the man, who seemed to look as if his soul was taken to the underworld. His clothes were ragged, and his mouth was drooling with blood.

" Quickly! Get the medics, their located in the Central Mansion! his heart has just stopped! I don't know if he's alive though!" One of the guard, who had blonde hair, commanded his partner who had brown hair. But the man with brown hair wasn't paying attention to his partner's shouting and screaming his name, instead he stared horrid at the direction where the man just hit.

"Oi! Are you listening! i said get the medics!" The man, with blonde hair, shouted.

"N-n-n-no w-w-way...I-I d-dont t-think t-thats a g-good...i-idea..." the man with brown hair stuttered, and pointed at behind the man who was holding the unconscious body of the driver. The man with blonde hair looked behind him and saw the most horrible thing he could see.

The gate, that was supposed to be gold, has now turned into a red bloody gate, which had the words **"Know your place" **scribbled on it, but one thing that made both guards want to puke was that the man's heart was place on one of the spikes on the gate. Now they knew that _she _was pissed_, really _pissed. They did the only thing they could do, they left the bloodied driver where he was and went back to what they were doing. For they knew that if they get in that person's way they would end up in the same position as the bloodied man.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx**

While that was happening, the young woman, stared blankly at the scene unfolded, and watch as the guards left the man lying down dead in the middle of the gateway. But one caught her eye, the words that was inscribe on the gate with her driver's blood.

'Know your place...huh?" the woman thought as she continued to stare at the scene before her.

"Tch. you should train those pathetic drivers of yours to learn their manners. opening the door without knocking? How rude!" A voice boomed from the inside of the mansion, which caused the young woman to flinched, and as she turned around a shadow figure appeared and was cautiously walking towards the door.

"Hmmmmm... I see that you've grown these past years, you look more..._mature_ not just that but that power of yours too..." the young woman said. " and to answer your question, I was only testing your youkai... and I guess that proves it..." with that she turned around only to be met by the same fiery red slitted eyes. "Violet-_sama_

The figure continued walking, until the sun shone on the figure, only to see a young girl, on her 12s, walking royally towards the young woman, she wore a violet dress with a violet ribbon tied neatly behind her back, and you could hear her violet sandals chiming as she walk, half of her silver hair was tied back with a violet ribbon while the rest were swaying beautifully behind her back, and her red slitted eyes fixed on the woman upon her, she wore no expression at all, only an expression of someone who wanted to kill the person who dared to enter her mansion.

There was silence, for about one minute until the young girl spoke with such high and mighty voice that any ordinary person would run away as soon as they saw her, although with her beauty they would just end up staring at her until they they die, but the woman stood her ground, only to smirk at the young girl.

"Don't toy with me, or else I will show you no mercy, this is my property and i suggest that you obey the rules or you will suffer the... consequences ... do you understand..._Akuha_?"

Soon after that rain claimed the earth, leaving the tension between the two people that stood on the doorway of the mansion.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 - Violet **

The tension between the two youkais died down when the young girl spoke, but this time in a calm but with an annoyed voice. "Tch. Just come in..." she said as she turned around to leave.

"Aiya~ but Violet-_sama_" Akuha clasped her hands together and gave the young girl a cheerful smile, but the young girl knew that she was just faking it and gave a loud hissed that made all the people who were in the mansion want to hide in fear but nonetheless Akuha kept talking " that look you gave me a minute ago, told me that you didn't want me insi-" Akhua was stopped when a loud laugh rang across the room. Akuha looked at Violet, as Akuha calls her, and eyed her venomously.

"Hahahahahah! I see that you can smile like that , Im _glad_ cause I thought you were only a hollow killing machine! Hahahahah! I can't believe im actually glad! no i think i should say _relieve_! " Violet said, in between laughs and giggles, which caused Akuha to released some of her Youkai as she tried to keep them under control, she knew that if she hurt the young girl then her father would seriosly kill her for harming one of the, strongest vampire - to ever lived (apart from her father of course) - granddaughter, which equals her father's strength maybe stronger which she did not know cause the two vampires had been friends for centuries now and she had not seen them fight even once. The servants that were there quickly finished what they were doing and ran for their lives, for they knew that if a battle broke, between the two vampiresses, there was no stopping them. Although the youkai that Akuha released only made the young girl smirked as she died down from her _laughter._

"Hmmmm~ I see that you learned you place Akuha-_san_, do you not mind if I call you that? cause I really don't prefer calling you by your name - not that I don't like it - its just not loyal _enough_ to you, the eldest daughter of the Shuzen family Akuha Shuzen..." Violet calmly said putting more emphasise on the word enough.

Akuha who was now starting to blow up, said, well tried to say - through gritted teeth, " Of course Violet-sama, I wouldnt want to hurt your feelings right now, would I? I mean you are after all your grandfather's favorite _and_ beloved, unlike that sister of yours..." Akuha calmed down as she knew that she hit a nerve on the young vampire. But all she got was a growl from her and a sentence that seemed to equalised the conversation - if you would call it a conversation - altogether.

**"**_**Don't. You. . About. My. Sister. Like. That. Again.**_** Or Else I will let you KNOW. YOUR. PLACE!" **Violet half screamed half commanded, as she released massive amount of youkai that seems to have a killer intent and venom put into it which also send shivers up everyones spine in the mansion. Including Akuha , but she remain in her position trying not to show any fear.

"Edmondo!" Violet half shouted and half commanded, and in a split second a man with spikey blonde hair - that seems to go on one way - appeared in front of Violet bowed down, he was wearing a old fashioned black tuxedo with a cape - but violet on the inside - which had the symbol of a purple dragon, just like the one on the right hand dragon on the cape of the statues outside.

"You called for me my lady?" he said, still bowed down, but he sounded like he didnt come from this country because his japanese sounded well...just different...

"Yes, indeed I did, I want you send servants out there and get rid of that driver, cleaned the road and everywhere where blood has spurted, get a new gate - make sure it is golden - grandfather would be dearly upset if its not and you know how he can be - and...," she started walking up the stairs which are located on the left hand side of the mansion, but she stopped midway and looked down on ,the still bowed, Edmondo and then to Akuha who had her red orbs fixed on her ones. Without looking away from Akuha's gaze she continued " and.. get a_ royal _guest room prepared for Akuha-san, you know where its located, go out on the back door just there its fine to use," Violet pointed towards the back door which was much bigger than the main entrance and had the same highlight as the front door," the ladies royal guest rooms should be on the east side, understand Edmondo?" Violet commanded, still gazing at Akuha's red orbs.

"Yes, Of course my lady, I will personally tell the servants to do just those." Edmondo replied as he stood up properly and his red slitted eyes looking straight at the young girl, up the staircases and walked away, he was about to open the back door but stopped and turned around, " If you do not mind me asking but where are you going my lady? that is towards the servants rooms, and a royal blooded like you simply cannot go there I mean one of the servants might be ill you might get the illne-" he was interrupted as Violet spoke, but not the annoyed or venom voice, just a calm and understanding voice." You do not need to worry about me I can simply take care of myself and I thank you for looking out for me but I am not heading towards the Servant's quarters, Im heading to the attic, I am looking for something up there." Edmondo bowed down.

" Forgive me my lady... I will go now and show Akuha-sama her royal quarters but if you need something just simply call for me and I'll be there!" Violet nodded and continued walking up the stairs.

"Please follow me Akuha-sama, I will show you your quarters, you will have a grand tour around the Mansion, after supper." Edmondo bowed down and continued to walk towards the big wooden oak door, Akuha following suit.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 - Nightmares**

_A young girl ran across the streets. Ran like a wild cheetah. Ran like there was no ending. She was crying as she ran, her tears sparkling in the moonlight, the shining sliver moon watches from a distance as the girl ran, her eyes were filled with emotion, emotion of...Hurt. Sorrow. Pain. and Betrayal. Her long yet smooth pink hair flowing behind her back as the wind gushed sending goosebumps on her beautiful pale skin, her eyes had no colour, only the colour of one mourning for someone close to you's death. _

_She didn't know how long she was running, for sometime maybe? she didn't know. She just kept running, not a care in the world to where her feet was leading her, she just didn't care street lights flickered through as she ran passed them, they were the only lights on, in the whole street. Everyone was asleep by now, the streets were quite, the houses had no lights on, she felt lonely. Alone. No one to care for her. No one to comfort her. She was now alone. Running to that somewhere, she didnt know, cause she didnt care. _

_There was darkness sorrounding her, she felt scared she __wanted __to run back home and apologized and ask for forgiveness,but she __couldnt __because she knew she couldnt she had made a promise. A promise that she __must__ fulfilled. A promise that will mend her shattered family, A promise that she can't take back. Even if she did go back she would be killed on sight, her father, the one who she holds close to her heart, the one who she would do anything to make him happy, betrayed her, he banished her! and if he ever sees her in his sight he would not hesistate to kill her!_

_She must now run forward - wherever forward is - and fulfill her promise. Her dream. Her wishes... even if it means running towards the darkness..._

_The girl with pink hair continued running, she didnt notice that her feet had took her to the park. She stopped. She looked around her, still panting from the long run, and stared at the clearing. And then. she felt a trickle of water hit the tip of her nose. Wait...__water?__ She looked up towards the sky and saw droplets of water falling hitting things as they fell, and at last it hit her. It started to rain. Hard._

_She cried, not with tears, but with pain. She stumbled towards the canopy, but the pain was tearing her apart, she __tried __to move, but she __couldnt __until she finally hit the ground, clutching her pink hair as she tried to get rid of the pain, but it wouldnt go away. _

_She tried to scream but her mouth wouldnt move, as if they were paralyze, and no one would hear her anyway, but she could at least try, there might someone nearby who would hear her scream. So that's what she did. She screamed, screamed for help, but no answer came, only the the midnight breeze spoke. Sparks of lightning emiting from her a __normal __person would think she's crazy for screaming in agony and for the spraks emiting from her, just because little droplets of water hit her, but she was different than the others, she was no human at all... she's a...vampire... _

_Her flawless scarlett dress was dreched, her used to be clean scarlett ribbon were now ragged and was covered with dirt , and one of her scarlett sandals was thrown near the swing. Her eyelids were slowly getting heavier, she tried to move but the pain was just too excrutiationg, so she stopped resisting, hoping that someone would find her before she dies in agony, in pain, in betrayal, in sorrow, and if she dies now, then she wont fulfill her dreams. Her wishes. She stood up, she wasnt giving up now, she had a duty, a promise, if she dies here then theres no way she's going to fulfill it. _

_It hurt a bit, but the pain of losing her beloved father to that witch was far more excrutiating than getting hurt by droplets of water, once she stood up she tried to walk she was wobbly at first, but got the hang of it, as she walked out of the park she caught a glimpse of light coming towards her, as soon as she saw the light she felt happy for once, since she ran away, or should i say was banished, she stopped dead in her tracks and look at the light, it was getting closer by the minute, she didnt move she just stood there, gazing at the light, as if she was in trance, that she didnt even hear the buzzing sound of a horn, honking. She just stood there, looking at the light as it came closer and closer until it was in view, she didnt even hear the voice that was calling for her, calling for her to move. _

_She just stood there, waiting for it to come to her, and then all of a sudden the light faded and turned into complete darkness._

_**CRASH!**_

_It suddenly hit her, excrutiating pain rushed through her already weak body, she felt like she was in hell, that someone just killed her, but how? she is a vampire for kami's sake! she is immortal! she is a strong powerful vampire! no one can kill her! She isnt suppose to feel pain! it was suppose to be her who gives people pain!... yet... why?..why did she feel so woozy? tired?...like she __wants__ to sleep, to get rid of the pain, but at the same time she __dont __want to sleep, her mind tells her that if she sleeps now she wont be able to wake up again, but what's wrong about sleeping? you just want a rest. But her body tells her to sleep so that the pain will go away, she laid there thinking if she should do what her mind tells her or what her body wants her to do, but she couldnt decide so she let instincts take over, and soon enough her body won, she wanted to sleep __badly__... _

_She didnt notice the blood gushing out of her mouth, and her head, as her eyes were now really heavy, she couldnt keep them open any longer. as her eyes was about to close, she whispered one last thing. 'Im so sorry...Violet-chan, Papa, Nii-chan and... Mama...' her eyes slowly closed as she fell into darkness._

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx**

The blonde haired vampire look outside through the clean and sparkling window, that was the size of a wardrode, he looked down on the now fixed golden gate and the clean field of flowers, that were perfectly cut and perfectly arranged. 'Just how _she_ wanted it to be...' he thought absentmindedly, he didnt even realized that a pair of red eyes were looking right at him.

"You don't mind if I join you?" a black haired woman appeard out of the corner and stood right next to him, their shoulders almost touching each other.

"No, no I don't mind at all Akuha-sama..." he said, not looking away from the fields of flowers, he didnt even know that she was now stood right next to him.

There was silence for awhile, until Akuha spoke up. "Akuha." she started. "Hmmmm?" Edmondo diverted his gaze on the woman next to him with a confuse expression written on his face. "Akuha." she repeated, "just call me Akuha, no need for formalities, i'll be staying here for a while so, no need to call me Akuha-sama or san understand?" she said in a rather calm, and yet there was something else as well but Edmondo couldnt put a finger on it, kindness maybe? Akuha saw that the man next to her was having a mental argument about her sudden change of personality, and couldnt help but surpass a chuckle, a wild blush came across her face.

Edmondo, who was now brought back to reality as a chuckle could be heard next to him, he looked at her and saw that she was blushing, he couldnt help but think that she was cute when she chuckles and blushes. "What's so funny?" he asked making the woman next to him looked at him straight in the eyes. "Oh.. nothing I just couldnt help but chuckle, you look rather cute when your in your own little world" she suddenly clasped her hands on her mouth, noticing what she just said, she didnt even meant to say that it was as if it had a mind on its own and suddenly came out from her mouth. A wild blush came to both of their faces as they looked away.

"You also look cute when you blush too..." Edmondo mumbled, hoping that Akuha didnt hear what he just said, but as you know vampire ears are stronger than human ones.

"Thanks..." they both mumbled together, at the same time. There was silence for awhile until Edmondo finally broke the silence. "If you dont mind me asking Akuha-sam- I mean Akuha but why are you so nice all of sudden? I mean you just had a big argument with Violet-sama..." he asked as he looked back at her, a blush still on her face.

"Nothing really... I mean I didnt really mean to break an argument or a fight between us, I just wanted to talk thats all, its just that..." she sighed, " she looks just like my...little sister, or to be more pecific my 'inner' sister..." she look into Edmondo's eyes and suddenly got lost into it.

"I see...' was all he said, because he too got lost into Akuha's eyes. They were both closing the spaces between them, when suddenly a loud scream could be heard coming from the Central Mansion.

Both Akuha and Edmondo, knew whose scream that was coming from and they suddenly sped towards the big oak door that leads towards the, Northern Castle/Mansion - it looked more like a Castle than a Mansion - where the Head of the Family, his wife, and the heir/heiress resides and where he does his job, usually the whole Northern Castle belongs to the head of the family himself.

Then there was the Western Mansion, where the royal princesses, mistress, ladies, and queens resides, it is open for only all the royal blooded vampiress but for females there was the Western Mansion, where the royal princes, masters, lords, and kings resides, its like the Eastern Mansion but its only for males. Although if they want to sleep with their...mate they would have to go to either one of their rooms.

There was also the Southern Mansion, which is where the maids sleep and which is where they would usually have to enter before the head to the Royal finally there was the Central Mansion, where everyone gathers and where everyhing is located. Music room, gym, sparring room, a swimming pool and everything else. There was beautiful transparent tunnels connecting the five Mansions - two tunnels , on each side of the central mansion connecting from the eastern and western mansions to the central mansion, in case of rain comes it will be easier for them to walk from one Mansion to another, Of course there would be an oak door in the middle on both sides of the tunnels.** (A/N Its like in the Detective Conan one where there was the N,E,S,W Angels and the detective boys were trying to solve a puzzle for their classmate, but my version has tunnels and oak doors, in case it rains:) Now Back to the Story!)**

When they got outside they, the sun was high up the sky, there was a large garden of different kinds of flowers, some were from another country, there were fields where you can have a picnic, play a game of sports and everything that you can think of. Edmondo and Akuha ran through the translucent tunnels, the screams getting louder and louder each time, but with their vampiric powers they got there without a doubt.

When they found the room they were looking for, they entered it and was shocked to see what happend inside. They wanted to puke but they couldnt, all they did was stare in awe at the scene before them, the walls were now stained with blood and some were dripping on something or should I say _someone_. There on the floor laid covered in cuts and bruises was none other than...Violet herself, she had a massive wound across her stomach and blood pouring out...


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 - News!**

A young girl was sleeping peacfully in a king size bed, the sheets were all violet, with the symbol of a violet dragon and a name, which read Violet, spread across it.

As the sun shone on the girls face, she stirred up in her bed and slowly opened her eyes, but shut them again as the sunlight hit her face. She tried opening her eyes again until she finally got used the sunlight. She tried to move but she couldnt, whenever she move a great amount of pain would rush through, which cause her to wince in pain. She looked around her and saw that she was in her own bedroom. 'Wait.. isnt this my bedroom?' she thought as she once again tried to sit down and soon enough she finally sat up, but the pain was too great that she had to lean back on her pillow. Once she was settled she saw that she had bandages covering her arms and some was on her face; a bandage covering her forehead and they were even on her stomach! ' What on Earth happened to me!? I mean yesterday I was going towards the attic to get someth-' she was interrupted out of her thoughts when the oak door to her bedroom opened only to see a blonde haired man coming in, with a tray full of blood packs.

"Edmondo..." she whispered, she didnt know what happened yesterday all she knew was that she was going to the attic and then woke up in the Medical room and felt a surge of power overwhelmed her and now she's in her bedroom.

" I see that your awake now my lady." Edmondo said as he put the tray full of blood packs next to her. "What happened? All I remember was that I was going up to the attic and then woke up in the Medical room and felt a surge of power overwhelmed me and now Im in my bedroom! and worst of all covered in bandages! Edmondo explained now!" she yelled as she tried hard to remember what was happening yesterday. Edmondo sighed, "Before i'll tell you what happened yesterday, you have to drink those blood packs first, my lady." Edmondo said and sat down on chair next to her bed.

"Are you commanding me?" Violet growled, while snatching a blood packet, she knew that if she didnt drink them all then she wouldnt know what happened to her. She was really curios, and hungry too.

After a couple of minutes, she finally finished drinking her blood packs and was waiting for Edmondo, to explained to her what happened.

"Edmondo, as you promise tell me what happened" she said calmly. Edmondo sighed, he really didnt want to tell her she might break down.

"Well you see my lady..." he started. "When you were at the attic, you suddenly fell down the stairs towards the attic, I was with Akuha-sama then showing her, her chamber like you said and when one of the servants came up to me saying that you fell, so I ran there as fast as i could and found you lying on the floor. And your forehead was bleeding , so i took you to the Medical room. And Tadashi-sensei patched your forehead - thats why youve got bandages on you forehead." he pointed at the bandages on her forehead.

"Well that explains the bandage on my forehead, and how the hell I ended up in the Medical room but that doesnt explain why my whole body is covered in bandages!" she yelled at him losing her patience but if she beat him up, he wouldnt be able to tell her what happened, so she tried to be a little bit more patient. Edmondo sighed again and continued " Well I left you there to rest up, and showed Akuha-sama around the Mansions, apart from the Northern Mansion of course and told her where the bathrooms and kitchens were and everthing else and then Akuha-sama said she wanted to rest for a bit. Then I waited until you woke up and see if you were alright, and well Akuha-sama came and we talked since she didnt have anything else to do and thats when we heard you scream." he stopped to take a breather, which caused Violet to growl at him.

" So we both ran to the medical room and well..." he stopped thinking of what to say next, knowing Violet she would probably be shocked of what he was going to say next, who knows she might even go on a rampage and hurt herself again.

"Well? Are you gonna tell me or not?" she hissed, now she was really losing her patience.

"Well...when we got there we saw you..." he gulped and continued. "l-lying on t-he floor, covered in b-bruises and c-cuts, and t-there was a big cut on y-your stomach and the room was covered in blood.." he stuttered at first and said the last bit quickly. He closed his eyes waiting for the massive amount of youkai to be released but none came, he opened his eyes again and saw that Violet was looking at her hands and she was shaking... her eyes were wide opened.

When Violet heard what Edmondo just said, horrible memories came rushing back into her mind. The time when her sister, made that stupid promise, the time when her father got engaged, the accident and the nightmares...

" Those dreams...they are all about her... my stupid twin sister... b-but that d-dream - in t-the m-medical r-room was d-diffe-" she was immediatly stopped when the door slammed open, an a man with a white coat stepped in, he had black hair and red slitted eyes. he slowly closed the door and walked to her bedside.

" was different?" he finished her sentence and continued before Violet could answer. " and how did i know? Well lets see.." he said as he sat down on the bed looking at Violet. " Well first of all those dreams, or should i say nightnares that you have, they have been about her , Scarlett-sama, isnt it?" Violet stared, wide eyed at the man before her." And i presume that you have been having those nightmares since she died and that time when you fell down the stairs you suddenly remebered the times when you and Scarlett-sama used to go up to the attic and use it a sparring place. Correct me if Im not." Violet nodded

"But when did you know,Tadashi? I mean I never told anyone about it not even Edmondo..." she asked looking at Edmondo, who shook his head in approval. " I never knew about the nightmares that Violet-sama had."

'What kind of a personal servant am I?...' Edmondo thought, wearily.

"Well let me continue and no interruptions " he said and Edmondo and Violet nodded. " As I was saying, Violet-sama you had nightmares about your sister, Scarlett-sama, correct? but this dream was different, let me guess was the dream that you had in the medical room - before you went balistic - was about Scarlett-sama running away and the 'accident'" Violet gasp, for all her life she knew that Tadashi was a loyal man , i mean thats where his name came from and he was such a great sensei **(A/N I mean doctor not teacher) **to her and her sister. But she never knew he was Psychic. "And no Im not Psychic, Violet-sama, I knew because when, I patched you forehead yesterday, I notice that you were clutching your limiter." he pointed at the necklace, which was a purple rosary with a scarlett eye in the middle. " and that was glowing too, and as far as I know when the eye in the middle of your rosary, glows it means that you are communicating with Scarlett-sama, since you two were born; with your hands together, it is easier for you to communicate because you have a specail bond, your twins afterall." he sighed, he looked as if he wasnt really sure if he wanted to tell her this, but he had no choice he has to tell her sooner or later, and sooner is much more easier than waiting for the last minute. "And ive got 2 guesses this is my first guess, dont take it to consideration because Im not 100% sure, was that when you woke up something in you triggered from the dream, my guess is that you were guilty from what happened to your sister, and great amount of pain rushed through your body, but it wasnt physical pain but mental pain, thats why you went on a rampage to get rid of the pain and then when you found out that it was your fault you tried to kill youself." he stopped letting everything get through their heads. "And my other guess is that Scarlett-sama was probably telling you something, im not sure what it is, thats all I can tell you" he said as he stood up and walked towards the window, looking out into the horizon...


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 - The 'Accident'**

"What do mean trying to tell me something? My sister died in a truck accident_ FIVE years _ago! what do you mean she's trying to tell me something?! didnt _you_ say that she died? She got ran over by a truck while she was walking out of the park! didnt the driver say that he _saw_ her getting hit?! didnt _you _say that the blood that covered the trucks hood was _her_ blood?! didnt you say that the scarlett ribbon and the sandals was _hers_?! Didnt you _see_ her getting buried?!" Violet screamed, she was know in the verge of tears. Edmondo couldnt believe what he was seeing the proud, noble, cold-hearted vampire, the _only_ living granddaughter of the great Daisuke himself, was crying and infront of him!

He thought that the death of her sister, didnt matter to her, oh how wrong he was.. he thought that serving her was going to be the most painful thing he could ever experience, getting battered or should i say getting himself to know his place if he didnt do the things that she said was going to be hurendous, but he was wrong, that wasnt the most painful experience compared to the pain that the silverhaired vampire suffered, 'I mean who wouldnt be, if your sister, no twin sister died because of you, you wouldve gone mad maybe commit suicide, afterall youve been together since you were born, and you have a specail bond, one that is more powerful than any others, a bond that rivals true love. That wouldve been painful if it was broken.' Edmondo thought as he went over to the now crying vampire, 'Wait, a bond that is broken...it wouldve been painful...Ah! wait a minute! Violet-sama didnt cry in pain when the accident happened! maybe she's alive.." Edmondo was about to speak up when he was beaten to it by Tadashi.

"Yes, she may be trying to tell you something, and yes I did say that she died - i was the one who examine the blood on the trucks hood and her sandals and ribbon afterall. and yes i did see her getting buried." he stopped and before any of the two spoke, he continued "But..." he started."We only saw her getting buried, when we went there to check ,if she was alive, she was already dead, the last time we saw her was when those humans put a cloth over her! They took her body and put it inside a coffin! We didnt see her body after that! They wouldnt open the coffin for us to examine they said that its disrespecting the dead, of course we couldve just killed the humans and take the body of your sister but your father oblidge, he said that he didnt want to kill or harm any humans, and...that it would be disrespecting your sister...it would hurt her to the core... so thats why we left her in peace... and waited until they buried her coffin" he whispered the last bit.

He too was saddened by the memories, Scarlett was the 2nd person who was gentle and cared for him - the first was the Queen, Miyako Natsumi Daisuke - they both werent just being nice to him but everyone else that works in the mansion, whenever the people that work here make mistakes and ended up getting a kick in the face by either the Prince Tsukune, King Takeshi, Lord Larkspur **(A/N Like I said I think in the 2nd chapter this isnt his real name - I read somewhere that is means something blue but anyway i just think it means blue - and its the same for the 2 other siblings) **or Lady Violet, then she would come to the rescue, everyone in the mansion loved them both and would protect them ; even if it costs them their lives, Queen Miyako and Lady Scarlett was the only ones who didnt change into some cold-hearted person, like the rest of their family.

There was silence, the three of them were in their own little world:

Edmondo was having an argument about whether he should tell them what he had figured out but then reconsidered, since he didnt really know if she had felt the bond break or not and didnt want to piss her even more and get a 'Know your Place' Kick in the face, cause that wouldve been painful.

Tadeshi was thinking about the past, a small trickle of tear fell from his face as he continued to look back to when Scarlett was alive and well.

Violet was still crying, while Edmondo tended to her, while she was thinking about what Tadashi said, what he said was true but if she's alive then how would her sister get out of that situation, playing dead and waited until she was put in her coffin and got out again?, thats impossible Tadashi himself was the one who examine her, even Scarlett wouldnt be able to trick Tadashi, just by holding your breath and playing dead until she was put in a coffin, Tadashi Akiyama is probably one of the high professional doctors, with the help of granddafathers money, it was easy to get modern technology and in high quality too, but even if he didnt have the technology to help him, he wouldve been able to find out if she was dead or pretending to be, i mean for kami's sake he's a vampire! one that would live for an eternity! he has had many experiences in his life to know about health and medical things!

If what Tadashi said was true then, how did her sister get out of the situation? she wasnt a magician, last time she check, she was a strong vampire - one that would equalize her. Wait ...magician.. what if a magician or to be more precise a witch or a wizard found her alive and took her in, while putting on a fake lifeless body- wait no that can't be right you need a really strong witch or wizard to get past Tadashi, but who? she was really curios now, and without second thoughts she blurted out the question. "Ne, Tadashi who are the most strongest magic users that can trick you?" she asked so suddenly that it startled Tadashi, he quickly wipe the tears that was on his face, with the back of his hand and spoke.

"Eh? Now where did that question come from?" he asked as he turned around to face the young vampire, confusion written all over his face. He hadnt had the slightest clue why she brought that subject up, despite the situation.

"For Kami's sake just answer my question, who are the strongest Magic users in the youkai realm, that can easily trick you?" She asked annoyed, she wasnt the type who waits for an answer for a long time unlike her sister, she was always straight forward, ever since she was born, its kind a funny really, her twin sister, is a kind, gentle and patient person, while she's cold, fearsome, proud and straight forward - and she always wants things to go her way, and if it doesnt, she _makes_ it go her way, she would get what she wanted one way or another, and the thing is their _twins._

"E-errr... far from I know there are only three strong magic users, that is currently living..." he stuttered, he really didnt like the aura that Violet had when she's really annoyed, but if you get on her good side then, your safe from getting your ass kick to the next galaxy.

"And who are they? Where are they currently living?" she asked quickly wanting to know the answers, she didnt know why but a part of her wanted her sister to be alive, but the other part was taken over by her pride of being a cold hearted vampire - like her father is now.

"I presume that two of them are currently living in the human world while the other one is working somewhere in the youkai realm, but I cannot remember their names.." Edmondo, who has been quite through the whole conversation , suddenly spoke up, which made the two others in the room turned their heads towards him.

"I agree with, Edmondo..." Tadashi nodded his head in approval, "But may ask you, my lady why do you need to know about the three strong magic users...unles-" he was interrupted when the door flew open, and in came a black haired woman with blonde strands, put in a pigtail, her youkai suddenly filled the whole room. "Unless this has something to do with that _stupid_ sister of yours" she said, rephrasing what Violet said before she was in tears.

" Why does everyone have to barge into my room without knocking! That is very rude! people need to learn discipline! And why do they have to do it when Im in a middle of a conversation! "Violet shouted, as she quickly wiped her tears, with her thumb and index finger. Trying not to show any weaknesses, by also filling the room with her youkai.

"Aiya~ have you been crying? The powerful, cold hearted, strong, proud, vampire Violet-sama, have been crying? Now thats new..." the woman smirked, pleased with what she just said.

'Oh no!~ Please dont start an arugument Akuha! or else Violet-sama will be ticked off!' Edmondo screamed inside his head, as he watched Violet and Akuha having a youkai flare battle, he couldve sworn that he saw lightning streaks, coming from their eyes.

"Tsk. What do you want Akuha-baka? Do you want another lecture from me again? or do you want your ass getting kick again? Choose, ill specifically do them the right way if you want..."Violet scoffed back, as she rolledher eyes.

"Now, Now, Violet-sama, Akuha-sama, i think we should all be friends, I mean wasnt both your grandfather and father friends? Ne? Ne? How about it?" Edmondo said, as he tried to calm the two female vampires down, but all he got was a kick on the face.

"KNOW YOUR PLACE! EDMONDO!" Violet kick Edmondo - forgetting the pain and the scars and bruises, and watch as Edmondo went flying towards the wall.

"H-hai..." he mumbled as he tried to get his eyesight back, because all he saw was bats flying in circles. "Edmondo-_kun_! Are you alright?" Akuha, said as she ran towards Edmondo, who broke from his daze and stood up, brushing himself off."Ah... Im fine thank you Akuha" Edmondo bowed down, while giving Akuha a cheesy grin.

Violet, who was watching the whole thing, eyes and lips twitching, and had her arms folded, was really getting pissed off.

"Violet! What was that for? You couldve killed _my_ Edmondo!" Akuha shouted as she pointed her index finger at the now provoke young vampire.

"For your information, he doesnt belong to anyone, hes not a dog you know..second dont you dare point your finger at me! That is rude! and lastly what is this Edmondo-_kun_ about? huh?" Violet snarled, as she gave Akuha a really annoying look. "And Edmondo, what is this about.. you do realise that you are to response to noble vampires as sama, are you not?" Violet, eyed Edmondo carefully.

'Oh no! Oh no!~ shes gonna kill me shes gonna kill me! what am I suppose to do? Ahhhhhh!' Edmondo, had trickles of sweat falling from his face, as he saw himself getting smaller by the minute.

"A-ah a-about t-that... y-you s-see..." Edmondo, chose his words very carefully, knowing Violet she would kick his ass if he said one thing wrong.

"Tsk. Leave it, I dont want to hear any excuses!" Violet interrupted as she went back to sit in her favorite couloured bed. "And i dont want anymore fights... she wont forgive me if I did those.." she murmured the last bit, but everyone in the room heard.

"Any way, like I said Akuha what are you doing here?" Violet said, more clamly, not in the tone that she would normally use for those she hate.

"Ah~ about that, like I said, you want to know the whereabout of the three strong magic users, that are currently living, i presume that its about that sister of yours." she said as she helped Edmondo , stand up. Violet nodded. "Yeah, if what Tadashi said was true, that the eye of my rosario was glowing then that means that there might be a little trace of the whereabouts Scarlett is" she stopped then continued. "If she is alive. And one thing that really bugs me is that, how did she get out of that serious situation? i mean, like i was saying before, Tadashi, is one of the best professional doctors, one that has many knowledge from living for more than 100 years of experience, even Scarlett who is the cleverest of the golden trio,cannot simply get through Tadashi by playing dead."

"I would agree with you my lady but what does this have to do with the magic users?" Edmondo asked.

"Unless. Unless, someone came and took her body and replaced it with a lifelesss form, when the truck driver wasnt looking, a powerful magic users is able to do that, in mere seconds." Akuha said, looking directly at the young girl who had her eyes lowered "Is that what you were trying to say?" she said, as she eyed the girl intently.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 - Relieve**

"Yes, precisely." Violet answered. "And your planning to find those three and interrogate them?" Akuha asked, she was getting exited - as much as she hates to admit it, because of her vampire pride - she really want to get along with Violet and this was her chance to known her better - to know her niece better. She also reminds her of her little sister...

'Moka.. where are you Moka? your children is here suffering because of what you said to Tsukune. and the other one, we dont even know where she is or even if she's alive! I love you Moka **(A/N And no shes not a Lesbian...at least I dont think so anyway...)** you are the only one I have, and right now I want to comfort you but you have to sort this out by yourself you need to know what you did wrong, its either love or pride. You have to choose Moka, and fast before blood spurts everywhere, before the bodies of your beloved children lays beneath the ground. One of them even got banished because of how much she wanted to see you, Moka as much as I hate to admit it your third child is far more stronger than you are, far stonger than me or father - body and soul - she is strong, she trashed her vampire pride for you Moka.. for you and only you. I couldnt have done that... she chose the path of death for her family. ' she thought sadly, she also wanted to get Tsukune and Moka back together, she loves her neices but she cant show them because of her stupid vampire pride.

Akuha was brought back when Edmondo spoke, "Violet-sama, Ive been thinking," he started calmly. "Before we found Scarlet-sama's body, did you by any chance feel like hell?" he asked nervously.

"N-now that I think about, when someone ,you share a bond with, dies then you would have to endure great pain for at least a week..." she trailed off, everyone in the room knew what she was talking about.

"You dont mean..." Akuha whispered, but enough for everyone to hear. "Y-yeah, I was completely fine when Scarlett 'died'..."Violet choked out, it was true.. she didnt get that kind of pain...only emotional pain, but not physical pain...

"H-how could i not notice that earlier...W-what kind o-of a twin am I?" Violet, half screamed half shouted, as tears started to roll down her eyes, very slowly. Everyone in the room, look at her, she was crying...again...they felt sorry for her even Akuha. "You did not know my lady..." Edmondo whispered... he didnt want to make the young vampiress cry, it pained him to see her cry like that.

He started working for her since she was one year old along with Scarlett, and had grown closer to her and her sister, they were like his little sisters, he held them close to his heart. His family was killed in a fire, in the human world - in America - and since then he hated the humans he blamed them for the death of his parents and so he returned to the youkai realm, and there he met Tsukune and his father, Takeshi, who brought him up, they gave him food, gave him shelter, and gave him a family to live with; they always welcomed him as their own family. And all he had to do was work for them, serve the two twins until they are mature enough, and thats what he did, and soon his hatred towards the humans gradually died down, when he discovered that the prince of the mansion once lived in the human world - since born and his powers were sealed because it was much safer for him to live in the human world, for his father's enemies might come after him and kill him - as a human, with his adopted human parents, and then was 'accidently' enrolled into youkai academy which he met a vampiress - which Edmondo did not know - and when she gave him her vampire blood, his sealed vampire powers awakened, and when they graduated the got married and had a son, who had brown hair and brown chocolate eyes and they called him Shin'ichi Takehiko Akashiya-Daisuke, but most people called him Larkspur or Larks - as his close friends call him - since his favorite colour was blue.

Then 5 years after that the twins was born, one had silver hair and red eyes, they named her Kazumi Yukiko Akashiya-Daisuke, and just like her older brother her nickname was Violet since her favorite colour was Violet and finally the last child had pink hair and green emerald eyes; they named her Natsumi Yumiko Akashiya-Daisuke, and her nickname was Scarlett because her favorite colour was red however when for some reason - that Edmondo did not know - Tsukune and the vampiress had a big argument and they split up - making Tsukune run away to his birth father - who he met during the time he visited the vampiress father and from then on he got along with him just like father and son and he also met his birth mother - but Tsukune did not want a divorce for the sake of his children, but he kept them within walls so he could keep an eye on them and he did not tell them about their mother. He just kept them away from their mother, but he took the surname Akashiya away from them knowing that one day they would seek their mother, and question him about it but also to keep them safe from being taken away by their mother.

Violet put her hands on her face, the room was filled with nothing but the cries of the young vampiress. And soon afterwards sleep claimed her, she fell on her bed sideways, Edmondo walked towards her and carefully place her properly on her bed, laying her favorite coloured blanket over her before the three of them went out and left the sleeping young vampiress.

Great relief wash over her, it felt like heaven, a great amount of weight was lifted from her shoulders, she was happy, really happy. She now knew that she was fine, safe and...

She now knew that she was alive... her twin sister was alive...


End file.
